Trick Play
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Cerise makes a challenge to Daring to make a 50-yard field goal from half-field. Little did he know that Cerise had a secret ace up her sleeve. See why. Inspired by an idea from one of my favorite comic strips. Darise drabble.


**"Trick Play"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters from the show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and its respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I'm in such a giddy mood, here's a funny drabble between Cerise and Daring. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **P.S.: I bet you won't know what this fic's a reference to. Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon as Bookball practice had nearly came to a close for today. Hunter Huntsman, Sparrow Hood and Hopper Croakington II had received multiple dirt spots and bruises after playing defense the whole time. Meanwhile, the only person who hadn't suffered any dirt spots or bruises whatsoever was Daring Charming, team captain and quarterback of Ever After High's bookball team. While he was busy using his kicking technique (he was also a kicker), the only female player on the team, Cerise Hood, approached the guys.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cerise asked them.

"Not much," Hunter hissed. "Those dummies we tackled were a pain."

"Big deal, I could have taken them down myself." Sparrow scoffed over to Hunter.

"Sparrow, a girl could take you down faster than those dummies did," Hopper smirked.

"Hey, it's not my fault they play hard to get!" Sparrow whined.

In the middle of the conversation, Cerise was checking out Daring Charming, who was still practicing his kicks on the field.

"What's Daring doing?" Cerise raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, Daring's gonna be the kicker now." Hunter replied. "He thinks he can handle two positions at the same time."

"Yeah, he's so lucky he doesn't have to do defense with us," Hopper scoffed a little. "That guy can't even handle one silly dirt spot around him."

Hearing this coming from Hopper, Cerise had an idea.

"Hey, I got a trick I want to show you." Cerise smirked.

"What is it?" Sparrow shrugged.

"Just watch me," Cerise said as he ran down to the field and approached Daring, "Hey Daring."

"Oh, hey Cerise." Daring winked.

"Daring, is it true you can kick a field goal from the 50 yard line?" Cerise asked him.

"Oh, that is true, my fair Cerise." Daring nodded. "If you want, I can show you."

"I would like that!" She nodded again as she kneeled down with the bookball in hand.

Daring soon backed away from her to stretch his legs a little. It helped him lessened the chances of a hamstring being torn from his body. He was taking less than a minute to stretch, which made Cerise and the rest of the guys from the sidelines a little impatient.

"C'mon, Daring..." groaned Cerise.

"Can't you see I need patience here?" The eldest Charming groaned as well.

And as another minute of stretching passed, Daring was finally ready to go.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Daring exclaimed.

"About time..." Cerise sighed, holding the bookball tight with her finger.

After all that stretching, Daring set himself in the three-point stance. He eyed that ball as if it was his own hand mirror. Just looking at it for minutes until he got so bored with it, he threw it away. Finally, he took off. He sprinted hard and fast, adding power to that left leg. The same left leg he was gonna kick the bookball with.

He swung that left leg hard...

...

...

...

...

...

...only for Cerise to pull the bookball away, leaving Daring Charming flying throughout the air in circles!

"AUUUUUUUGH!" Daring screamed.

After a perfect back-forward flip, Daring landed hard on the grass with a THUD!

As much as both Hunter, Sparrow and Hopper wanted to cringe, they couldn't. Instead, they laughed at the impact Daring made on the ground. And so did Cerise, who held the bookball in hand as she approached Daring.

"Isn't it peculiar Daring how some traditions just slowly fade away?" Cerise smirked.

"Yeah, I admit, you got me." Daring painfully nodded. "Can you help me out a bit?"

"I would, but you look very fine where you are," Cerise smirked again. "I mean, it is a nice sunny day. I'll let you rest it out a little while. C'mon guys, Papa John Jingleheimer's is on me!"

With that, Cerise and the rest of the guys all walked away to get pizza, leaving Daring on his back all by himself.

"Can someone please get me up now?" Daring painfully replied. "I think my perfect butt's broken. Uggggh..."

* * *

 **Yep, if anyone hasn't figured it out now, that little fic is a reference of the Charlie Brown football scene from _Peanuts._ You know, the scene where Charlie Brown tries to kick the football, only for Lucy to pull the football away at the last second. Classic stuff.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, I got a rock.**


End file.
